Fancy Pants
Fancy Pants is a Canterlot high society unicorn who is introduced in the episode Sweet and Elite. Rarity describes him as the most important pony in Canterlot. His entourage frequently change their opinions to agree with his own.__TOC__ Development and design Fancy Pants shares the same body design as the unicorns from At the Gala, with a white coat, protruding chest, and an exceptionally large horn, about the size of Prince Blueblood's. Ironically, Fancy Pants doesn't wear any pants; his name comes from an informal term that means overly elaborate, swanky or pretentious. His voice actor, Trevor Devall, recalls being instructed to make Fancy Pants sound like John Cleese. Depiction in the series Season two Fancy Pants first appears in Sweet and Elite when Rarity bumps into him and Fleur Dis Lee while walking through the streets of Canterlot. She instantly recognizes him as "the most important pony in Canterlot" and apologizes for running into him. He takes an interest in her when she mentions she is staying at Canterlot Castle by an invitation from Princess Celestia, and invites her to his private box at the upcoming Wonderbolts Derby. He becomes more interested in Rarity after she correctly predicts the winner of the derby, and insists that she must be extremely important after she lies about knowing the trainer of The Wonderbolts, which she claims is Rainbow Dash. He is featured in Rarity's song montage, as well as in many of the social events. He also appears in a flying yacht, wearing a captain's uniform. Later on, Fancy Pants greets Rarity at a garden party next to the room where Twilight Sparkle's birthday party is taking place. Rarity's friends crash the event when Twilight "realizes" that Rarity wants to attend it, and subsequently offend many of the upper class ponies with their raucous partying. While Twilight is dancing to music, Fancy Pants stops her to ask about the dress she is wearing, which Rarity had made but never finished. Twilight proclaims Rarity as the designer, and Fancy Pants is again favorably impressed with her. He comments that "every mare in Canterlot will be wanting one," showing his influence when other ponies accordingly begin to say that they would like similar dresses. .]] He is seen with Rarity at the end of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Season three Fancy Pants makes a cameo appearance in Too Many Pinkie Pies with two Pinkie Pie clones appearing out of his hat. Season four Fancy Pants makes a cameo appearance on a boat in Rarity Takes Manehattan during the song Generosity and later on at the fashion show. Both times, he is with Fleur Dis Lee. He is seen sitting between Fleur Dis Lee and Mayor Mare in the stadium of the Equestria Games. Personality Fancy Pants doesn't take much interest in Rarity until he learns she is staying at Princess Celestia's castle. He then invites her to the Wonderbolts derby and declares Rarity his new favorite party guest after she correctly predicts the winner and tells him she knows the Wonderbolts' trainer. He also expresses an interest in Rarity's simple, half-finished dress that Twilight was wearing for her party, even before he knew that Rarity had made it. He finds Rarity's friends "charmingly rustic" even though Jet Set and Upper Crust initially dismiss them. Other depictions IDW comics Fancy Pants, usually with his coat colored light gray instead of white, appears throughout ''Micro-Series'' Issue #4, accompanying Praiser Pan, Rarity, Golden Gavel, Upper Crust, Fleur Dis Lee, and Sea Swirl to Princess Celestia's Extreme Art Contest. He appears as part of Praiser Pan's entourage again on page 14. At the end of ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #12, he appears in PTV. He appears again in ''Micro-Series'' Issue #10 at a Canterlot tea party. He engages Princess Luna in a game of chess, using real ponies as the chess pieces. On page 13 of ''Friends Forever'' Issue #1, Summer van der Hoof says that Fancy Pants "says black apple-root mushrooms are the rarest and most exclusive food there is!" My Little Pony mobile game description According to Rarity, Fancypants is THE most important pony in Canterlot, and he can often be found with a readily agreeable entourage. Promotional material Fancy Pants appears in one of the promotional computer wallpapers for the My Little Pony Royal Wedding, in the same shot that was used for the episode. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''FANCYPANTS is a high-society Unicorn who is fascinated with lower-class ponies, who he treats as novelties, though he claims no ill will toward them.'' Merchandise Fancy Pants appears on the Season 2 poster. Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a Fancy Pants card, #15. Quotes :Princess Luna: My rook at A1 takes your knight at A6! A foolish move to leave it so open, nicely coiffed citizen! :Fancy Pants: Ah! But now my rook may take yours, Princess! A8 to A6! :— Gallery See also * * References de:Fancypants es:Fancy Pants pl:Fancypants ru:Фэнсипэнтс it:Fancy Pants Category:Celebrities Category:Eyewear wearers